


The Voice that I can Hear

by Anonym0210



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym0210/pseuds/Anonym0210
Summary: When he heard the second voice, Obito always clenches his hands and stay silent. That voice is different from what has been said by the people around him. He can hear their heart voice, their real mind. He knows when people are lying and Obito hates it. His ability make him didn't trust anyone, make his personality becomes cold, but not after he meet a white haired boy named Hatake Kakashi. [AU!Highschool]Obito looked at the sky. They didn't talk for ten minutes long. The black haired boy slowly glances at the boy beside him, his gaze getting soften. Being with him is so warm...





	The Voice that I can Hear

**Author's Note:**

> [dialog] = heart voice  
> All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

In one of outstanding school in Konoha, there's a black haired boy who walks alone to his class. No one greet him and he doesn't want to greet them as well.

But then...

"Hey, you there!"

The boy stops, turns around and found a girl stood behind him, "What?" He asks.

"Umm, well, I want to tell you something." That girl approaches him with flush across her face, "I'm sorry if this too sudden, but..." The black haired boy just stares at her in silent waiting the next sentences, "I like you. Can we... go out?"

"No." The boy said coldly and continues to walk without say the reason.

"Wait!"

"Why me?"

"W-Well... I fell in love with you at the first sight."

"Lying." The boy turns back to see the girl who just confessed her feeling, "My boyfriend is going out with another girl, so I'll go out with another boy too, right?"

That girl surprised, "H-How do you know?"

"Hey!" Another girl come over them and whispers to her friend, "You're lying to the wrong person! He's Uchiha Obito, the boy who can tell when people are lying! He can hear your heart voice!"

The first girl was silent, so this is the boy that everyone talking about, "A-Ah, I think it's true that you can't go out with me, sorry! Don't mind me!"–[Who would want to date an absurd boy like you?]

Obito just stood in silent when he heard that girl's real mind, he get used to this alreadyーget used to the peoples who disgusted with him. The two girls run away leaved him alone.

The atmosphere around him become noisy, other students talking about him but Obito didn't care, he continues to walk to his class without give them a shit. It's always like this, he always alone, Obito looked down. 

_I don't need this ability..._

***

Obito opens the door without greet his classmates. He walks to his chair at the corner near the window. Obito puts his hand under his chin as he looked at the scenery outside.

"Obito." Then he heard someone calling his name.

"Yes?"

"Teacher want me to handed this book to you."

Obito stood and take the book, "Thanks. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem." The boy smiles, [Sensei is too rude. How can he ordered me to see this creepy boy].

Obito frozed, just like when he talked with the random girl earlier, his hands clenched, sometimes... even he already get used to this condition, it still sucks to hear their real mind. Obito looked at the boy who just gave him the book, he was back playing with his friends innocently.

Obito back to his chair, covers his head with his bag and let out a long sigh.

 _Why do I have this ability? Everytime someone is lying to me, the second voice will be heard and tell the truth, even though I don't want to hear it_.

Obito never wants this ability, so can peoples stop treated him differently? Ugh, he just wants this shitty day to be end soon.

The door opened, "Morning."

The whole class become noisy, calling the boy's name who just get in to the class, Obito feels annoyed. What the hell is this?! He wants to sleep for a while. Obito looked up and saw a white haired  boy was surrounded by other students.  _Is he my classmates?_  Obito though. All students of this class seems to like him.

Obito surprised when their eyes meet. The white haired boy walks over him with a smile, "Uchiha Obito, I come to meet you." All of the classmates making noise, they said don't talk with Obito, or don't near him, but the masked boy didn't listen to it.

"I heard you can figured out when peoples are lying. I want to ask for help."

"No." Obito said coldly and stood walking to the door.

"Wait. I haven't said anything."

"I said no." The black haired boy walks faster, didn't want to hear the further words. 

 _You must be thinking I'm creepy boy, too_.

"Wait, listen to me, just a sec—"

Obito heard a dry cough sound, he turns back and saw the white haired boy's mask was covered by blood, "W-What's wrong with you?!"

***

"Sorry to make you come with me." They're in the infirmary room, the white haired boy sat on bed, pulls down his mask and clean the blood in his mouth. Too bad, honestly he didn't want to show this to anyone.

"It's fine, so what do you want to ask?"

The other boy smiles, "Before that, let me introduce myself. We rarely talk, didn't we? I'm Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Can I call you Obito?"

"...Sure."

"Ok, so... Obito, maybe you know already that I was treated in the hospital since 4 months ago, that's why I rarely come to school. I'm sick and I think the doctor didn't want to tell me the truth, even the nurse. So, I need your help for this."

"Well, if you say so." Obito sighs, it's not a difficult thing.

"Thanks."

Then, after the school finished they're going to the hospital together. Obito get in to Kakashi's room and seeing nobody here, seems the boy's parent hasn't come yet. He sat on the sofa while Kakashi sat on his bed.

"Just wait a moment, it's already time for the nurse to bring  me some food."

As the white haired boy said, ten minutes later the nurse come with a tray and some food on it. That nurse puts the plate on the table and smiles at Kakashi, "You looks fine. Is he your friend?" The nurse looked at Obito.

"Yes." Kakashi smiles, "Umm, nurse, can you tell me about my condition?"

The nurse didn't answer at the first, but quickly gave Kakashi a smile, "Ah, it's fine, your ill will be cured after surgery."

Obito stares at the nurse in silent, this nurse told a little lie, he can heard the second voice of her, "It's true that your ill will be cured after surgery, but until now the doctor haven't found the suitable donor. In this rate, maybe he'll only last for one year.'' Obito said imitated the words that the nurse has in her mind.

"One year...?" Kakashi mumbles.

"W-Who's this kid?!" The nurse yells in surprise, "How can he know that?!"

"Oh, calm down, nurse, he just my friend." Kakashi pushes the nurse to the door, intends to bring her out of his room, "It's time for you to go back to work, right?"

"Wait, Kakashi-kun!"

"It's fine. You can leave, thanks for the food." The white haired boy closes the door.

"Is that what you want?" Obito asks.

"Yeah, so it was true that you can hear someone heart voice." Kakashi smiles.

"Well, I just can hear it when someone lying." Obito turns his gaze.

"It's one year, huh...?" Kakashi muttered as he looked down, depression can be seen on his face. Obito sighs, Kakashi didn't prepare himself at all, "That's why I can't tell you." The black haired boy said.

"No, no, thanks. You really helped me."

"You're... not mad?"

"Mad? Why I must mad?"

Obito stares at Kakashi confused, doesn't understand with the boy's mind. They always lied to him, right? Obito tries to focus, "...Well, they always lied to you, and you're not mad?"

"They lied because they were thinking of my feeling, aren't they? I'm glad." Kakashi smiles.

Obito stunned, didn't expect he will heard such answer. Smiling is something Obito never did when someone lied to him. When he saw that smile, Obito just realized there are lies that make someone happy.

***

_''Hey, Obito, you can come again if you want.''_

Obito sighs as he remembers what Kakashi said several days ago. It's been a week that Obito always come to see Kakashi at this hospital. Sometimes he brings snacks and drink, spent time together until they're getting closer.

"Oh, Obito, you come again. I'm happy!" Kakashi runs over him who just arrived at the hospital. Meet in the park.

 _Happy? H-He's not lying, there's no second voice!_  

Obito didn't expect that was true, "Well, how's your condition?" He asks calmly.

"As you see, I'm fine."

"Lying!" The two boys turn their head as they heard someone yelling, a woman voice, they saw a boy was scolded by the nurse not so far from them.

"You're hiding this girl's toys, right?" The nurse said, "Give it back, she's going to cry!"

"No, I'm not!"

"But before you come, this girl's toys is still there. Right, Yui?" The nurse asks the little girl.

"Y-Yes." That girl answers.

Kakashi and Obito can heard that noise. Kakashi glances at the boy beside him, "Is he lying? The one who got scolded by the nurse."

Obito shook his head, "No. He's not." Then Kakashi pulls Obito to come over them, ''H-Heyー'' The black haired boy wants to stop him but too late. Kakashi smiles at him as they arrived.

"Little girl, can you tell me where the last time you put the toys?" He asks softly.

"Umm, I leaved the toys on my bed, then went to the bathroom, when I comeback the toys already gone."

Kakashi looked at Obito.

_W-What?!_

The black haired boy thought, but he knows Kakashi wants him to tell the truth, Obito doubt it but slowly opens his mouth, "You... You kept your toys in drawer, didn't you? It still in your room.''

The little girl surprised hearing what Obito said, ''No, I... I...''

''I kept it in drawer.'' Obito continues her sentences, ''Don't lie anymore.''

Knowing she can't run, the little girl started to cry, "I'm sorry. I'm lying said my toys are missing, everyone will help me to find it and I won't feel lonely in my room." She sobs.

''How do you know?'' The nurse asked.

''A-Ah, I'm just guessing.'' Obito said.

''It's magic, nurse.'' Kakashi smiles and Obito smacks his back. The white haired boy pats the little girl's head, "You're great had a courage to tell the truth."

That girl walks over Obito and holds his hand, "It's because of you. Thank you,  _onii-chan_."

Obito didn't answer.

 _Thank you._..

He never imagine someone would said that word because of his ability. Then Kakashi and Obito buyed a juice from drink machine near them, and sat on the grass enjoying the wind.

"As I thought, your ability is amazing." Kakashi said.

Obito looked down, "I never think that my ability will be useful... and make the others happy." He smiles at the white haired boy.

Kakashi stunned, this is the first time he saw Obito smiles. The white haired boy turns his face, blush appeared on his cheeks. Glad he wears a mask, so Obito can't see it.

The other side, Obito looked at the sky. They didn't talk for ten minutes long. The black haired boy slowly glances at the boy beside him, his gaze getting soften.

 _Being with him is so warm._..

***

"You... didn't scared of me?" Obito asks. Today he come again as Kakashi wants a snack that he brought three days ago. He pulls a chair and sat there while Kakashi on his bed.

"Scared?" Kakashi raises his eyebrow.

"Uh, well, our classmates, even other students were thinking I'm creepy, but you often talked to me."

"Hmm, actually I doubt to have talk with you at first, because everyone said you were very cold, but after we talk, I found you're a cute and funny boy." Kakashi smiles.

"You talk like I'm a girl. That "cute" thing."

The white haired boy laughs, "Sorry, but that is what I thought."

Obito looked down and smiles, "This is the first time I found someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah, someone who never lie. I never heard your heart voice."

Kakashi smiles again, "So, Obito, can you hear your heart voice? When you're lying?"

"Of course. Let's try.'' Obito thinks to find a fact that isn't true to say, ''Umm...''

''Just say something about me.''

"Ah, then... You're ugly."—[You're handsome boy]—"See? You can't heard it, but just now my heart voice was sounded."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"You were lied when you said I'm ugly, that's mean..."

Obito blushes, "No, no, no. It's not what I mean. I-It's just... I'm joking!"—[It's true]—Shit, his heart voice make him blushes even more. Obito turns his body and covers his face with his hands. This is embarrassing.

Kakashi laughes, as he thought Obito was fun and cute, "Hey, Obito...''

"What?" Obito turns his head back to Kakashi.

"Here." The white haired boy handed a ticket to him.

"What's this?" Obito takes it and see that was a ticket for amusement park, "Amusement park?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, I got it from the patient next to my room because I helped his child. Want to go together?" Kakashi smiles. Obito didn't answer, he just smiles and nods That would be a nice day.

***

The next day Obito back to the routine of his life, go to school. As always he walks alone to his class, this sucks day going to start again. The black haired boy sighs, if he can choose, he would meet Kakashi rather than this.

Obito opens the door and walks to his seat but his legs suddenly stopped, eyes widened when he saw someone sat on his chair.

"Yo, Obito." Kakashi raises his hand.

"Ka-Kakashi?! What are you doing here?!" Obito walks over him.

"Of course come to school for study, my condition getting better so the doctor and my parents gave permission, I'm boring in the hospital." He stares at Obito, "Besides, I want to see you."

The whole class surprised hearing that while Obito keeps silent. He begins to hear other students talking in his back.

"You heard that? They called each other with first name."

"Since when they get closer?"

Obito didn't say anything, his hands clenched as he looked down. The black haired boy knows his classmates didn't like it when he gets a friend. Kakashi noticeds Obito's reaction, he pulls the black haired boy's hand, "Why are you showing a face like that? You're cute when you smi—" Obito quickly covers Kakashi's mouth before he complete the sentences.

"What did you said?!" Obito whispers. Kakashi just smiles to respond that. The black haired boy sighs, "Move. This is my chair."

"Oh, you want to sit with me?" Kakashi moves a bit to give a space on the chair.

"No." Obito puts his bag on the table and walks to the door. Kakashi must stop making fun of him.

"Where are you going?"

"Buy some snacks."

"I'm coming with you."

After that, Kakashi always come to school and spent his time with Obito. Playing, share a jokes, stories. It's been a week and Obito begins to feel something he didn't understand.

"Don't think about what others said, I'm your friend." Kakashi touches Obito's face to make him looking up, "Smile, Obito."

Obito didn't say anything, but he follows Kakashi's demand and smiles a little. The white haired boy always make him comfortable, calm down, and warm.

"I like your smile." Kakashi smiles.

Obito feels his heart racing, he didn't know when it started, it's just... every single time he spent with Kakashi, he feels his chest going to explode. He wants to touch it, the hand on his cheek.

With Kakashi, Obito could forget every sucks day he had gone through, he wants the time to stop, honestly. The school days become more fun with Kakashi in there, but not until...

A sound of cough echoed in the class. Kakashi cough on his chair and covers his mouth with his hand.

"Hey, you there, are you okay?" The teacher asks.

Kakashi didn't answer and suddenly fall on the floor, fainted. The whole class become noisy, the teacher also get out to call the hospital soon.

"Kakashi! Hey!" Obito lifts up Kakashi's head, using his hand as a pillow, "What happened to you?!" He panics.

"Is he okay?"—[If he still sick, don't come to school then] Obito started to hear other students heart voice.

"I'm worried."—[Class will be have free time!] Obito bites his lips and clenches his hands.

"He must be taken to the hospital soon."—[I haven't finished my homework, it's better if the class postpone for a while]

"Stop lying!" Obito stood and pulles the collar of one student, "Your friend is fainted, but what you think is just like that!"

_As I thought... I do hate lies and everyone who lied, I hate my ability too..._

"What are you doing, Obito?!" The other boy shook off Obito's hand and punches him in the face, "You sucks!"

Obito fell on the floor and stares at the boy in angry but he didn't have much time. He must bring Kakashi to hospital and can't be involve in a fight.

***

Obito sat alone on the bench at hospital park. He worried about Kakashi's condition, he hopes the white haired boy will get better. The teacher went back to school while he asked for permission to accompany Kakashi here.

"Sorry, you have to see an embarrassing moment."

Obito heard someone voice and turns his head, "Ka-Kakashi, why do you here?! You've got to be in your room!" He stood.

"Well, the nurse said you're in the outside, so I'm looking for you." Kakashi stares at Obito, "Wait, what's wrong with your face?" The white haired boy going to touch the bruise, but Obito avoid it.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Kakashi touches it and Obito groans, it's hurt, "Is it our classmates who did this? Let's ask the nurse for help."

"No, I'm fine, really." He holds Kakashi's hand to stop the white haired boy, "Besides, how's your condition?"

Kakashi sighs and smiles a little, "Well, it's get better."—[The doctor said it's getting worse]

Obito frozed when he heard the second voice, that heart voice. This is the first time... he heard Kakashi lying.

"I'll get healed soon, so we can go to the amusement park." Kakashi smiles, [Maybe I can't go...]

Obito looked down in silent, slowly he took the ticket in his bag and let it go, carried away by the wind.

Kakashi surprised, "The ticket—"

"It's no need anymore." Obito's hands clenched, "You... You know my ability. Why still lying?!" He yells, "You think you can't go, didn't you?! I want you to be honest!" Then he runs away leaving Kakashi there.

"Obito!" Kakashi's call has no meaning, Obito ignores it.

_You stupid, Kakashi. I want you to say all what you feel... what you think... I like you... idiot!_

***

Obito sighs, the next day he stood in front of the hospital, the black haired boy felt bad because he leaved Kakashi alone yesterday. He acted like a girl. He will apologize later. Obito sat on the bench to prepare himself before he meet Kakashi. The black haired boy closes his eyes to enjoy the wind, then he notices the bushes beside him move.

Obito turns his head and saw Kakashi comes out from there, "Y-You... What are you doing there?!"

"I'm looking for this and accidentally see you here." Obito sees Kakashi found the ticket that he threw yesterday, "I'm glad you come.''

Obito didn't answer, he looked away, "Fool. Looking for the ticket in such condition."

Kakashi just smiles, the atmosphere between them is a bit awkward.

"You were right that I'm not sure I can go, but I'll be healed soon."—[Maybe I'll die. I'm sorry if we can't go]

Obito bites his bottom lips, "Stop! I don't want to hear lies!" He stood and covers his ears with his hands. He hasn't completely recovered from yesterday, don't lie to him again, "Why don't you just be honest already?!" His voice shaking.

Kakashi pulls Obito's hands, "Believe me! Although I can't be healed, I still want to go with you!"

Obito feels his eyes getting wet, "Why... Why do I like you?!" Kakashi surprised hearing that confession, "You're the same with others, liar!" The tears finally flows down Obito's cheeks.

Kakashi pulls him into a hug, "It's fine... It's fine, Obito. I'm sorry, I won't lie to you again. It's just... I want to believe that I can be healed with my own words." Kakashi cupped Obito's face, stares at his eyes, "I like you too, that's why I want you to believe what I said." He smiles a little, "I'll be healed soon, that time we'll have fun together."—[Maybe that day will never come, but I want to go with you]

Kakashi's heart voice make his chest feels sore even more, make him wants to cry a lot, "Kakashi..." He hugs the white haired boy tightly. Please, just don't take the one he love.

"You'll be fine, I know it."—[What if he died?]

"Yeah, I'll be healed."—[I'm scared...]

Their heart voice mixed, make Obito can't stop crying.  _Even though this is lies, it's fine, I want to believe._

"I believe you!"

"I know." Kakashi strokes Obito's hair, "Don't cry... Don't cry, Obito."

***

Obito calm down in fifteen minutes. The two  boys sat on the bench, Obito rests his head on Kakashi's shoulder, his eyes still wet, but he stopped crying already.

"Are you okay?" The white haired boy asks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I acted like a child."

"No, it's fine." Kakashi wipes the rest of Obito's tears and put his head back on his shoulder, strokes the black haired boy's cheek, "I know what you feel."

Obito didn't answer. Kakashi is so kind.  Luckily he found someone like this and already belong to him, "Kakashi, can I stay here tonight?"

"Huh? You're not going home?"

"I want to stay with you."

Kakashi sighs, "I don't mind, but call your home first."

Obito nods. After that they going to Kakashi's room, spent time together until night was come. Kakashi can't sleep while Obito has been sleep on the sofa. The white haired boy get down of his bed and walks over the sleeping boy.

Kakashi observes Obito's face, his sleeping face is so peaceful. He feels bad after make Obito cried before. Kakashi kisses the black haired boy's cheek. Obito's eyebrows begin to move, feels a bit uncomfortable, then his eyes opened.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Kakashi..."

"Can you move a bit? I want to sleep with you."

"Huh? But you will be scolded by the nurse."

"I'll move to bed when morning come."

Obito didn't reply and moves a bit to give space for Kakashi. The white haired boy lay down beside him.

"It's cramped, Kakashi."

"Well, you can sleep... on my chest?"

"Don't treat me like a girl."

Kakashi chuckles, "Sorry, I didn't mean that, but... I think it was true that you are my girl." He smiles.

"I'm a boy!" He pinches Kakashi's stomach.

"Ouch, it's hurt, Obito." Kakashi hissed as he stares at Obito, "You looks so tired." He touches the black haired boy's face.

"Yeah." Obito sighs, "Really tired today."

"Well, sleep then."

Fine, he will sleep on Kakashi's chest today, just today!

"Kakashi... I hope your surgery is success."

"Don't worry, you don't need to think about that." Kakashi strokes Obito's hair, "Sleep, Obito."

Obito was silent, of course he will think about it, he didn't want the white haired boy to die, not after they can be together, not after they belong to each other. Obito hugs Kakashi and closes his eyes, hope the doctor will find the suitable donor soon.

***

**[Three months later]**

Obito leans on a street lights looked at the sky, the sun is so bright. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the wallpaper, that was his picture with Kakashi. Obito smiles, he missed him.

"Obito! I'm sorry, have you been waiting long?"

"YOU'RE LATE!" He yells. Uh, Obito scary. The black haired boy sighs, "I thought something happened to you. So, how's your condition?" Kakashi didn't wear his mask anymore.

The white haired boy smiles, "It's already fine. No need to worry—" Kakashi surprised when his lips was sealed by a kiss, but slowly Kakashi closes his eyes and pulls Obito closer by his waist.

Obito stops the kiss, "I missed you."

"Yeah, me too." Kakashi leans ahead.

"No." Obito puts his hand on the white haired boy's chest, "You don't have permission to kiss me."

"What? Why?" Obito didn't answer and just go ahead. Kakashi follows him, "You can kiss me, but I can't kiss you?"

"Stop talking about kiss."

"Well, you did it first." Kakashi glances at the boy beside him, "Say, Obito, are you waiting for our first date?"

"No!"—Obito said quickly—[Of course I wait it!] His cheeks turned red when his heart voice sounded.

Kakashi smiles, he didn't need to ask what Obito's real answer. The flush at his cheeks already told him. He holds the black haired boy's hands and meet their forehead, "It's fine, Obito. I'm waiting our first date, too."

T-This boy...

Why Kakashi always make his heart beating fast? Seems Obito can't stop blushing if Kakashi was around him, "Let me go!" Obito pulls his hands and walks ahead.

Kakashi stares at Obito's back, "I hate you, Obito."

"Wha—" [I love you]ー"W-What did you say?!" Obito blushes again. Kakashi smiles, walk over him and hugs the black haired boy from the back.

"Wait, what are you doing, Kakashi?! We're in public!" Obito tries to rebel.

"You know, I hate you so much.'' Kakashi whispers in his ear, ''Really really hate you.''ー[I love you so much. Really really love you]

''Stop!'' Obito blushing even more, Kakashi must stop playing with him.

Kakashi just laughs, seems he found a new method to express his feeling to Obito. Tease the black haired boy also become his new hobby.

Obito follows Kakashi who already ran ahead, "You teasing me!"

Kakashi chuckles, "Sorry." Then he offers his hand to Obito, "Let's have fun." and Obito take that hand.

_That day... Kakashi got a call from the doctor to do the surgery, glad it was successful and now he fulfilled his promise to go with me._

The black haired boy smiles, today gonna be a great day.

**END**

* * *

 

**[OMAKE]**

''Kakashi, you should stop playing with Obito!''

''Yeah, he's creepy because he can hear our heart voice!''

''Better you stay away from him and beat him!''

Many suggest that his classmates told him when Kakashi come to school after his health back. Of course Obito knows if their classmates told his love to stay away from him, Obito snorts everytime he saw Kakashi was surrounded by their classmates. Generally, Kakashi didn't care with what they said, but since Obito is here...

''You're right. Better I stay away from him.''ー[I have to take care of him]

Ugh, Obito knows Kakashi will play with his ability, again.

''Punch him.''ー[Hug him]

''Kick him.''ー[Kiss him]

''I should beat him.''ー[I'll make him happy]

Slowly Obito's face turned red, he covers his head with his bag didn't want to hear more, but one of their classmates notices it, ''Huh? Why you blushing, Obito? Someone want to beat you and youー''

''Shut up!'' Obito yells and walks over them, he grabs the white haired boy's collar. Kakashi just smiles, grabs Obito's hand in his collar and stood, ''Let's fight in the outside.''ー[Let's do more than a kiss]

Obito blushing even more when Kakashi pulls his hand to come with him, ''No! I never agree with that! No!''

And that's it. Once again, Kakashi found a new method to say everything he wants and Obito must bear with it.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this work was inspired by a comic with a little change here and there, that I forgot what's the title and who's the mangaka. If you know, tell me and I'll write it for disclaimer. Thankyou.


End file.
